O Colar
by Mari May
Summary: Um mero objeto pode ser mais importante do que se imagina... Ainda mais quando alguém que você estima muito lhe deu. - NaruTsu - Sim, casal não-convencional. Se não gosta, respeite meu gosto e siga sua vida.


- ...e por isso, quero que me ensine jutsus médicos! Vai ser uma habilidade interessante pra quando eu for Hokage!

- Por que não pede pra Sakura te ensinar?

- Porque ela ia me bater cada vez que eu errasse alguma besteira!

- E você acha que EU não vou te bater?

- Mas você eu posso denunciar por agressão a menor! Huhuhu!

- Grrr... Pivete espertinho...

- E aí, vai me ajudar? Hein? Hein? HEEEIN?

- Ah, cala essa boca!!!

- Isso é um "sim"! ÊÊÊÊÊ!

- Não se anime tanto, moleque. O tempo que vou desperdiçar vai ter um custo.

- O QUÊ???

- Isso mesmo. E me traz saquê.

- Não vou trazer mer...!!!

- Esquece minha ajuda.

- Grrr! PEITUDA MERCENÁRIA!

Indignado, Naruto saiu da sala da Hokage, batendo a porta com força.

Tsunade riu com a reação do rapaz.

Lembrava perfeitamente de como o conhecera. Ele não passava de um pirralho de doze anos, e ela, apesar da aparência, já tinha seus cinqüenta. No final, por causa de uma aposta que fez com o garoto, acabou lhe dando seu colar. Colar com o qual havia presenteado seu irmão e, após a morte deste, seu último namorado, que também morreu logo depois.

Sabia que seria arriscado apostar um objeto tão valioso. Só não imaginava que o pivete sonhador pudesse realmente surpreendê-la ganhando a aposta.

Três anos se passaram desde então. Naruto havia deixado a vila para treinar com Jiraiya durante esse tempo. E Tsunade sentia falta daquele moleque abusado e barulhento lhe perturbando o dia inteiro. Sentia-se masoquista por isso, mas não podia evitar. Se afeiçoara demais a Naruto.

O que Tsunade não imaginava era o quanto o novo dono do colar valorizava tal objeto. Não deixava ninguém tocar. Não tirava nem para tomar banho. Era seu tesouro.

____________________________________________________________

Bastante contrariado, Naruto caminhava em direção ao bar mais próximo para comprar a "bebida dos deuses" de Tsunade.

Odiava o modo como aquela mulher se aproveitava da sua boa vontade. Mesmo assim, por ela, Naruto seria capaz de qualquer coisa. Até mesmo morrer se fosse para salvá-la.

Escondido debaixo do casaco estava o colar que Tsunade lhe dera há três anos. Retirou o mesmo dali e ficou observando-o na palma de sua mão. Sempre fazia isso quando sentia saudades daquela que lhe deu tal jóia de presente.

Ali, parando de andar, ficou olhando a jóia.

"Acabei de te ver e já sinto sua falta...", o loiro pensou. "Estranho..."

____________________________________________________________

Tsunade estava trabalhando tranqüilamente em sua sala carimbando um monte de papéis quando alguém bateu na porta.

- Shizune, veja quem é, por favor!

- Sim!

A mulher com uma pilha de papéis no colo abriu a porta.

- Hum? O que deseja, Naruto?

"Ué, ele voltou?", a Hokage pensou.

- Vim trazer o que a vovó Tsunade pediu!

A loira o fitou e, suspirando, disse:

- Naruto, você é mesmo um idiota... Não acredito que levou a sério...

- Hã?! Então, não era verdade???

- Claro que não, moleque! Eu tenho meu próprio estoque de bebidas! Shizune jamais deixaria faltar saquê pra mim!

- AAAAH, DROGA! O que vou fazer com isso, se nem bebo???

- E eu que sei?! Agora, vê se me dá licença!

Mais indignado do que nunca, Naruto se retirou dali e deu o saquê que tinha comprado para alguém qualquer que viu na rua.

Ele pegou o colar e, observando-o, murmurou para si mesmo: "É nessas horas que tenho vontade de deixar essa porcaria em pedacinhos!"

Porém, Naruto logo percebeu: se ela não estava falando sério, significava que, desde o princípio, não pretendia cobrar nada para treiná-lo.

Apertando a jóia na mão, ele sorriu. No fundo, também não falava sério quando dizia que iria destruir aquilo. Afinal, era a prova do reconhecimento... Dela. Uma lembrança... Dela. Sua preciosa Tsunade.

Voltou correndo para a sala da Hokage.

Abriu a porta. Shizune havia saído. E a dama dos olhos amendoados contemplava a vista da janela.

Virou-se para ver quem era seu inesperado visitante, e lançou um sorriso debochado ao ver quem era.

- Você é mais ingênuo do que eu pensava... Hihi.

- Aaah, posso ser burro, mas quando finalmente "saco" as coisas, ninguém me segura!

- Do que está falando?

Ele caminhou até Tsunade, parando bem próximo a ela. Sua altura era até os ombros dela. Fitou-a com aquele olhar decidido e falou:

- Você desde o começo não pretendia cobrar nada, né? – sorriu vitorioso.

- Claro que não, seu bobo! – ela dá um peteleco na testa dele.

- Ai! Ora, sua...!

Ao voltar a fitá-la, encontrou-a com um olhar indecifrável e um sorriso mais estranho ainda.

- Q-que foi? – perguntou, meio assustado.

- Você amadureceu muito de uns tempos pra cá, Naruto. Mas ainda tem muito que aprender. Pra ser Hokage, então, vai demorar ainda um booom tempo...

- Tsc... Até parece!!! Vou me tornar Hokage mais rápido do que imagina!!! Você vai ver!!!

- Hehe... – seu olhar tornou-se gentil – Sei que vai.

- Uh?!

Dito isso, ela depositou um beijo carinhoso na testa de Naruto, cuja face queimou instantaneamente.

- Até mais. – ela disse, virando-se de costas, voltando a mirar o lado de fora da janela.

- Ah... T-tá. – ele respondeu, ainda rubro, e andou em direção à porta.

A mulher que lhe deu aquele colar sabia como mexer com ele.

_**Nesse mundo cheio de fãs de Ichigo & Rukia (Bleach) e Edward & Bella (Crepúsculo), ainda me pergunto qual o problema de Naruto & Tsunade (cuja diferença de idade, aliás, é bem menor que a dos casais citados como exemplo). o_o**_

_**Nada contra... Por um bom tempo, fiquei dividida entre IchiRuki e IchiHime + RenjiRuki, e enfim me decidi por IchiHime + RenjiRuki. E gosto de Edward & Bella. E gosto de vários casais com uma diferença de idade considerável. XD'''**_

_**Não lembro como, quando nem por quê comecei a gostar de NaruTsu. Simplesmente gostei. Virou um casal da lista dos meus preferidos. ^^**_


End file.
